Scar
A scar is a permanent mark on the skin sometimes caused by a healed wound. Harry Potter has received many scars in his life, the most well-known being the lightning scar that can be seen on his forehead from where Voldemort's Killing Curse struck him as an infant. He, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Bill Weasley, and Remus Lupin are some notable wizards who have been scarred. Scarred individuals *Albus Dumbledore (reason unknown, perfect map of the London Underground) *Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody (heavily scarred from battling Dark Wizards during his career as an Auror) *Bill Weasley (from being mauled in 1997 by Fenrir Greyback) *Harry Potter (one mentioned above, 2 from detention by Dolores Umbridge, and possibly others) *Ron Weasley (from brains at the Ministry) *Mr. Ollivander (after being tortured by Lord Voldemort) *Ludo Bagman (has a squashed nose from playing Quidditch) *Remus Lupin (after becoming a werewolf) *Death Eaters (tattooed) *Charity Burbage (possibly, after being tortured by Voldemort) *Amycus Carrow (possibly, after being tortured by Harry) *John Dawlish (possibly, after being attacked by Augusta Longbottom) *Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (after his decapitation) *Patrick Delaney-Podmore (after his decapitation) *Aberforth Dumbledore (possibly, after being tortured by Gellert Grindelwald) *Ariana Dumbledore (possibly, after being attacked by Muggle boys) *Marietta Edgecombe (scarred with a form of acne after betraying Dumbledore's Army) *Seamus Finnigan (bruised by Alecto and Amycus Carrow) *Neville Longbottom (scarred by Alecto and Amycus Carrow) *Mundungus Fletcher (rather Bloodshot) *Griphook (His Face cut by Bellatrix Lestrange) *Rubeus Hagrid (after attempting to teach Grawp English) *George Weasley (after losing his ear) *Hermione Granger (has Mudblood written on her arm, a cut on her neck and many bites, all of them made by Bellatrix Lestrange, in 1998, at the Malfoy Manor) Behind the scenes *Prior to publication, J. K. Rowling stated in interviews that the final word of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was to be "scar." After publication, she revealed that the line would have been something along the lines of "Only those whom he loved could see the lightning scar."J. K. Rowling One-on-One: Part Two, available via Accio Quote The actual final lines of the novel were "The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well."Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Epilogue (Seventeen Years Later) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references Category:Biology Category:Scars